


In Your Heart, I Hear the Ocean

by ElfMaidenOfLight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Breathplay, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, F/M, GingerroseKinkWeeks, Kinky, Post-War, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, connected oneshots, multiprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/pseuds/ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: After the war, Rose and Hux settle together on a tropical, oceanic moon. There, in their home and workshop by the seaside, they earn a modest living fixing tech and taking various repair jobs.A collection of smutty, domestic fluff for the #GingerRoseKinkWeeks prompts!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 70
Kudos: 98
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	1. Uniform

~*~

They’d been sitting in the canteen, months after the war had ended, discussing atmospheric desalinization, when Poe slapped the holoflimsy down between her and Hux.

Rose gave a start.

“Congrats, Hugs,” Poe proclaimed without preamble, “you’re dead!”

Hux frowned, bemused.

“I... beg your pardon?”

But Rose was already pulling the holoflimsy toward her, turning it on the table.

The New Republic had pronounced Hux dead. They published an official brief on the public holonet and everything.

Either it was a mistake or by design, but who would authorize such a fabrication? In the long run, Hux tried to tell himself it didn’t matter. Clerical error, perhaps. He wasn’t going to study it too closely lest the good luck of it wear off.

To Rose, it changed everything.

A week later, she resigned her commission as Lieutenant General and the head of the Engineering Corps.

Poe balked, but Finn tempered his General-boyfriend’s simmering ire with good sense and well-wishes. Immediately after, Rose and Hux prepared to leave the base for good.

“Where shall we go, my dear?” Hux asked her as they packed what meager belongings they’d accumulated. Sidetracked by enthusiasm and propped up on their bed, Rose poured over star charts for a suitable destination.

“Somewhere warm,” Rose sighed, eyes glassy with daydream. “Blue seas and plenty of greenery. With two bright suns in the sky.”

Batlah, they decide; a sizable moon of Rys V. It was mostly oceanic on the surface, with a vast array of island chains of various sizes, and Rose was instantly smitten. No twin suns, but the moon’s beautiful, gaseous planet hung visible in the sky with its rings and swirling storms, so Rose declared:

“It’s perfect.”

For Hux, it was a strange feeling to be so close to the ocean again. Alluring, surely; but the memories that would occasionally wash ashore could still slip knife-sharp between his ribs if he wasn’t careful.

The house they’d chosen was a large, round dwelling with partial loft. The first floor was entirely open. Hux thought it looked a bit like an over-large viewing deck. Rose disagreed. Nestled in the foliage of the tropical plant life, it was like living in the heart of the forest, just the two of them. 

It had been empty for some time before they arrived and was in need of a few modest repairs, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. It was definitely more space then they could fill, but the floor-to-ceiling front windows faced the ocean, reachable by a winding, vine-covered stone walk. The ceiling in the loft, to Rose’s delight, could be programmed to switch from frosted to transparasteel to let in the stars.

“The _real_ selling point,” Rose said over comms with Rey, “is all the natural light.”

“And the old hanger,” Hux muttered over the back of the little terminal. A hanger that would undoubtedly be transformed into some sort of workshop by week’s end. It may have been a new era of peace, but Rose couldn’t stand to sit idle for too long. He knew her heart all too well.

\--

They ate steamed rice and smoked meat that night, leftover from their travel rations, before they moved to unpack their things in the loft.

They were mid-task when Rose caught Hux, paused, out of the corner of her eye.

She looked over, watching as he knelt before one of the plastoid bins on the floor, a bundle of teal cloth held in his hands. It took her a moment before she recognized the fabric as the coat to the stolen Major’s uniform from the first time they had met.

Stars, she thought, she still had that thing?

Rose took a breath to speak, could feel her throat tighten to form words, but--

Something raw and unguarded suddenly flashed across Hux’s features: heat; hunger. His jaw clenched, his grip constricting tighter in the fabric and he swallowed hard, throat bobbing, before he came back to himself, realizing she was watching him.

He glanced in her direction, to which Rose smiled brightly; a lax expression of easy contentment. It might have been a gesture feigning ignorance, but she _most definitely_ saw the blush that took hold high on Hux’s cheekbones. _And_ the flush of heat that fanned up from under the collar of his shirt.

With a stiff, throaty sound of dismissal, Hux set the uniform back down and moved his focus to another one of their parcels.

Rose gave his back a sly look, making a mental note.

\--

Hux landed their small transport ship with soft precision on the duracrete pad next to the barn-soon-to-be-workshop. The sun was on its way to set in a few hours, casting a beautiful prism of deep, rich color across the expansive water of Batlah’s ocean. This sea, this place, so unlike Hux’s homeworld, seemed to be caught in a constant dance of color. It would still rain, on occasion, but it was warm and pattering on the large-leaved foliage that surrounded their home-

_Their home._

As he descended the steps from the ship’s little cockpit, Hux paused. He still had provisions in the cargo hold to unload from his solo jaunt to the capitol, but his thoughts rooted him momentarily to the spot.

With an odd feeling unfurling in his chest, Hux cast his gaze around their little homestead, and wondered what exactly he’d done in his life to deserve any of this. Or her.

After unloading the cargo, he took the path up to their house, wondering what sort of trouble Rose had gotten herself into in his absence.

She was descending the curved staircase from the loft when he entered and spared her a quick, unseeing glance before he went to remove his coat and hang it on the pegs near the door.

“I believe we’re well-stocked now,” he said with an air of formality, like he was a proud quartermaster, as he heard Rose’s approaching footfalls across the smooth floor behind him. ‘Although, I must warn you, I may have very well purchased the town’s entire stock of-”

His voice trailed off as he turned, and was greeted by the sight of Rose, hip cocked and smirk blown wide, standing there in the foyer sporting her First Order Major’s uniform.

For a moment, he lost the ability to speak.

Eventually, he croaked out a single, rather strangled, “Oh.”

“It still fits, doesn’t it?” She said sweetly, as if she already knew the answer. She turned slightly this way and that, so he could see the way the jacket still hugged the generous curve of her body; how the sharply cut tail of her coat jutted out over the deliciously round swell of her ass. She didn’t have her cap, having lost it long ago, but the image of her...

Heat, roaring and all-consuming, began to sing through his veins like wildfire.

Like the flash of a blade, his expression changed.

“Well, well,” he muttered, voice dropping low, turning toward her squarely as his hands receded to clasp behind his back. “This is quite the surprise.”

Rose caught her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I thought you might like this,” she said in a soft, breathy voice. Her coquettish look soon slid into something darker; more heady. “You gonna tell me you _didn’t_ want me like this, _way_ back on the Steadfast? General?”

Her words alone almost made him groan, right there in the foyer.

He dropped his arms to crook a finger at her instead.

“Come here.”

Rose moved closer with a few slow steps and came to a stop at attention before him. Deliberately, she adjusted the uniform, pulling it taunt to pop out any wrinkles.

Hux let himself drink her in; all those beautifully crisp lines hiding what he knew lay beneath. Despite his treason and downfall from power, he wondered then what it would have been like to have Rose under his command. To be able to bend her with the smallest of orders.

He would have pulled her for uniform checks twice a week, at least.

“Your collar has a stray thread, Major,” he said eventually, and reached out with a gloved finger to caress the fabric at the side of her neck. “That’s a demerit. And no cap?” He tisked. “Two demerits. That _is_ troubling. One more and--”

“And what?” Rose breathed, head cocked slightly back to look at him, plush lips parted in thrumming anticipation.

Hux raised a brow slightly. “We do not interrupt our superior officers, Major. You are well on your way to a fair bit of punishment.”

Her fingers tip-toed over his chest.

“Well,” she reasoned innocently, “is it _really_ punishment if I’m asking for it?”

His breath caught, but he forced it down. 

_“Major,”_ he warned.

 _“General,”_ she taunted back, the warm weight of her hand beginning to trail lower. 

Hux watched with rapt, ratcheting lust as she followed the descent of her own fingers, bending to a knee before him.

She looked back up at him then, her gaze both loving and devious. That _did_ make him groan, especially as her fingers were already toying with the front catch of his fly, undoing the fasteners and roaming around of her own accord. She nuzzled briefly into the front of him and pulled in a breath, letting out a sigh like she could get drunk on his scent alone. The feel of her breath and her hands, now delving inside his trousers, was enough to make him dizzy. 

She giggled as she wrapped her hand around him; he was already terribly hard.

“Well, this sure is flattering,” she remarked, quite pleased with herself as she guided him out through the front of his pants.

Hux was about to throw back some witty retort, but suddenly the soft, wet warmth of her tongue was laving over the tip of his cock, swirling around the shape of it to take him further into her mouth. Any words he might have spoken stuttered into a low, long hiss as she enveloped him completely, bobbing softly a few times before drawing down almost to the base.

His teeth grit, jaw working, one gloved hand flying out to tangle in her hair as she gripped the back of his thighs with one hand, the other moving to squeeze and clutch and slip-slide up and down the length of him, his skin slick from her mouth. 

Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, drawing a rough gasp from between clenched teeth.

Despite how their relationship had evolved over time, Hux was no fool. He knew how they had started. There was no denying their first meeting; she hated him. Yet he allowed himself the dark fantasy of having her on that hanger floor, just like this.

He tried to rein in the snap in his hips, but it was like she read his mind, pulling off his cock with a juicy, audible _pop._

“You _wanted_ this,” she whispered, breath coming heavy, tone full of dark, delicious wonder. “Didn’t you? When I was on my knees in that hangar.”

He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and choked down half a moan, the rest escaping as a torn, labored sound. 

_“Rose-”_

She ran her tongue up the underside of him, suckling gently at the tip before smacking her lips.

“Just a little, upstart rebel girl,” she said against him, almost flippant. “All dressed up in her stolen uniform. All wrapped up like a present waiting to be ripped open.” 

He couldn’t help the way he bucked into her tight hand at the ghost of her soft, warm breath on his cock. The tension in his abdomen curled tighter as she pumped, laying kisses down upon him.

The memory she just conjured--

He’d never told her such things; thought they would revolt her. Thought the fantasy was dark and twisted, and maybe it was but--

“It’s okay, Hux,” Rose whispered. She drew him out of his thoughts, lapped at him until he was wet and messy before she took him again into her mouth, all the way down, until he nudged at the back of her throat. 

The intense sensation of it fizzled through his body and wound like a hot coil in his groin. Hux narrowed his eyes open, just barely, to peer down at her. He was greeted by the vision of the woman he loved, in crisp, taunt, Major’s teal, gagging down his cock with ardent enthusiasm for _his_ pleasure.

She looked up at him then, eyes round and glossy under her dark, fluttering lashes.

Hux couldn’t hold back any longer; it felt too good and she looked too beautiful.

With a sharp exhale, his hand constricted even tighter in her hair. He wrenched, and forced himself deeper as his orgasm finally closed over him. Faintly, he heard the sound of Rose’s muffled choke, but the buzz in his ears soon swallowed up all recognizable sound as jolt after jolt of pleasure ripped from his body.

He was suspended, for what felt like an eternity, in the sensation, and a long moment passed before he was able to come back back down from the heavens. His grip went slack, intensity faded out. 

Below him, Rose coughed.

“Stars,” she said, voice hoarse as she leaned away from him. 

Still hazed, he watched as she drew the back of her hand across her mouth. She tucked him back in his trousers and stood, wincing slightly as she stretched up to her full height. 

“Oof, my legs,” she muttered to herself. His grip was still on her; he clutched her by the shoulder now that his hand had slid down from the crown of her head. 

It felt like she was the only thing holding him up...

“Rose…” his voice wobbled as she beamed up at him.

“Well?” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively. “Should I keep the uniform?”

He snorted at that, but it was an amused sound colored with sleepy affection. 

“I barely walk through the door and you… _attack_ me,” he teased, voice slow and warm as he drew her into his body. She pressed herself against his chest and nuzzled him.

“You deserved it,” she muttered, voice muffled. 

“Perhaps I did.” 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” 

They swayed together like that, slowly in the foyer, as the sunset began to wash in through the large, front windows. 

“Hux?”

“Mm?”

“I like this place,” she breathed, and he could hear the vibrance of her heart in her words. “Here. Like this. With you.” 

His arms wrapped tighter around her.

“As do I.”

“Yeah?”

His heart beat slow and strong. For her. 

“Yes. Truly.”

“Good.” 

She tipped up onto her toes, searching for his mouth, and he dipped his head, catching her lips in a slow, unfurling kiss. 


	2. Roleplay

The hangar beside the home’s small-craft landing pad went from dusty mess of old refuse to a well-stocked workshop in less than a galactic standard month.

“Are you sure we can afford all this?” Rose had asked, watching as another piece of equipment was delivered by cargo craft.

Hux had gotten that  _ look _ on his face; the one whenever he thought he’d been  _ particularly _ clever.

“A fastidious mind does not foresee the future ruin of their Empire and not take precautions.”

Rose gaped. “You were skimming!”

“Yes, well, it  _ does _ sound rather horrible when you use that terminology, doesn’t it? It’s called  _ financial planning _ .”

“Pfft!” Rose hurried past him into the hangar. “I don’t care what you call it, I’ve got a new plasma torch!”

Hux watched her disappear inside and heard the telltale sound of protective wrapping being ripped off their most recent delivery of parts. A small smile pulled the corners of his mouth, relishing in Rose’s look of unbridled excitement.

\--

They took a few odd jobs to begin with, here and there, but once word started to get around, they had offers coming in from around the system. Rose made sure to leave Hux as her silent partner in most of the front-facing business decisions. The General might have been listed as dead, but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t recognize him. 

He took precautions when he went into town, for which Rose was great fun, but mostly, he seemed content enough to tinker away at their homestead. 

“I think I kriffed the bearings in this thing up,” Rose declared as she entered the workshop one afternoon, waving a small, atmospheric sensor droid in the air.

Hux glanced up from his design bench, light from the holotable casting blue shadows on his pale face.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to fix it,” he said, returning to his work.

Rose made a frustrated sound. “Come on, Hux! Your hands are way steadier than mine. Can you take a look at it?”

He snorted. “Perhaps. Twenty credits and I’ll consider it.”

For a moment, when she didn’t respond right away, he thought maybe he had accidentally insulted her with his teasing, flippant remark. He laid his stylus down and turned his body on the bench to head off the storm he thought was coming, but when his eyes landed on Rose, she was giving him a coy, pouting look.

“Oh dear,” she muttered, blinking down at the droid in her hand, pulling on her bottom lip and looking truly distressed. “But...but I think I’m all out of credits.”

Hux frowned, head cocked slightly, but as he watched her swing her hips slightly, as if squirming under the impossibility of her predicament, it dawned on him. 

Slowly, he rose to his feet, leaving his holotable behind as he stalked over to where Rose was standing with renewed purpose.

“Well,” he plucked the droid from her hands, giving it a brief once-over before he placed it down onto the workbench that stood between them. Hands splayed on the metal surface, shoulders slightly hunched from bending to her level, he shook his head sadly. “It looks as if you’re out of options, Miss Tico.”

“But... if I don’t meet the client’s deadline...”

Hux tsk-tsked and pulled back up to his full height. Adjusting his gloves, he gave Rose a mildly disapproving look.

“Perhaps you should have thought that through before taking on more than you can handle.”

Defiance flashed in her eyes, but it was accompanied by a flush of heat bridging over her cheeks. She looked as if she were about to snap back at him, but instead, she leaned her hip against the work table, posture body going loose and soft.

She glanced up at him through her long, dark lashes. “Maybe I can repay you in some other sort of way?”

He snorted, dismissing her with a wave of his hand, retreating to slide back down onto his work bench.

“I highly doubt that, Miss Tico.”

“Oh yeah?” Rose crept around the table, advancing toward him.

Hux followed her with his eyes as she came closer; had to tip back his chin a fraction as she loomed over him where he was perched, back straight, hands curled upon his knees.

“Are you sure?” she simpered, widening her stance so she could straddle his legs as she stood. “There’s absolutely  _ nothing _ I can entice you with?”

Hux looked up at the woman above him, dark hair wrapped up into her customary buns, bouncing wisps escaping here and there. The buttons on her shirt pulled the fabric a little over her chest just above his line of sight. All he’d have to do was reach up  _ just a little... _

“Oh, I’m quite sure,” he said, unable to hide the warm, dark rumble in his chest. One of his traitorous hands moved up to cup the outside of her leg. He ran north over the curve of her thigh and trailed back along her hip to grip her ass. The tug he exacted there made Rose’s knees buckle, and she sunk down into his lap with delicious weight and a soft sound of need.

Her hands flew up to his neck, massaging delicate little circles there.

“You’ve been working here all alone for  _ so long _ today,” she said, wriggling her hips. There was no doubt she could feel him getting hard beneath her.

Hux caught her chin in his leather grip. “I suppose you mean to relieve me of my stress then, hm?” 

With a gentle pull, he directed her mouth to his. She opened for him, awaiting his consuming kiss, but he simply dipped his tongue inside, teasing her without fully claiming her mouth. His free arm wrapped around her back, a steel band trapping her against him.

Rose writhed with delight and impatience, but he held her jaw firm, drawing infinitesimally closer with his mouth, grazing her lips as he delved inside with his tongue until a quiet whine escaped her.

He drew away, eyeing how riled up she’d become; a writhing, flushed mess in his lap. She tried to stand, but his arm kept her locked down.

“Now, now,” he chided, gloved thumb pressed against her bottom lip, dipping slightly inside. “I thought this was my  _ payment.” _

She didn’t respond in words, just puffed her breath through her nose, looking indignant.

Hux quirked a brow at her.

Had she thought she could overpower him with her wiles and ravish him until he gave into her demands?

Her eyes flashed.

Oh, she had.

_ Stars,  _ he wanted her.

He tightened his hold, pressed her down, rolled his hips up against her, and coaxed from her a little mewling whimper. He did it again, relishing in the way her eyes squinted shut and her breath came out heavy.

He pulled on her bottom lip before his hand released her chin. He trailed his fingers down over her chest, squeezing as he went, sure to keep her tucked tight against him, until he palmed the front of her fatigues.

He was rewarded as she shivered in his arms. Her legs tensed, as if trying to push away from his touch as he slowly started massaging in tight circles.

“Mm, I think not, my dear,” he muttered. “I believe you’re quite stuck.”

He varied the pressure.

Her hands curled in the shoulders of his shirt, head tipping back, body gyrating as if she could squirm away, but it only served to buck herself up against his palm once more, cloying her words.

_ “Hah- Hux-” _

“Yes?”

The evenness of his voice belied how much she was driving him wild. How warm she was under his touch and through the fabric of her pants as he worked her.

He stroked her up and down with two long fingers. She moaned.

“You were saying?” He inquired again, flicking the button of her fly open, working down the zipper of her fatigues with his thumb. His chest tightened as the damp spot on the front of her underthings was revealed to him, framed by the unfurled crotch of her pants.

Without waiting for her to answer, he dipped his hand inside, circling her clit with his thumb over the delicately soft, soaked fabric.

She rolled against his hand, slicking his gloves, breathy and whimpering and needy, but he prolonged her torment. He stroked her again and again before he pushed aside the damp fabric and drew a leather-clad finger through her sex; so slippery. She gasped at the touch.

He stimulated her gently at first, teasingly; pulled away when she tried to press against him, and petted her hard when she shied away from the too-good feeling.

After she began to shake in his arms, he circled her entrance with two fingers.

“So- so mean,” she stuttered through her rising pleasure.

“Am I?” He dipped inside, filling her up, curling his fingers as he strummed her clit. She rocked her hips, moving in time with his gliding touch, faster and faster as his wrist twisted and he thrust up hard.

“Oh!  _ Oh!” _

He watched her face contort with ecstasy above him. He wanted to haul her down for a kiss, but the sight of her was too exquisite for him to do anything other than watch. Her body jerked, tightened around his fingers, and he felt her flood his gloved palm with warmth as she threw her head back and drew in a shrieking gasp before it came tumbling back out in a wrenching moan.

She fell against him, twitching and shivering as he held her steady. He made his lingering touch extra gentle to prolong her pleasure without giving her so much that it would tip into discomfort. Eventually, he extracted his hand, working his soiled glove off so he could run his bare fingers slowly up and down her neck, her face pressed in against his throat.

She huffed, sagged upon him in liquid relief.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Hux swallowed, throat bobbing. “And I you.”

She held him tighter, and he squeezed back.

“I thought  _ I _ was supposed to be the one providing services,” she mumbled then, voice muffled. “Not that I’m complaining,” she added quickly, before he could speak.

“You think I didn’t enjoy that?” He asked, voice pitched slightly in feigned hurt. He maneuvered her away by her hips, so that she leaned back in his grasp. At the sight of her, pride unfurled in his chest. Her hair had come loose, her skin shone, her eyes were heavy-lidded. She looked quite well-fucked.

He smirked.

“The next time,” he reasoned, “ _ I’ll _ just have to be the one to stroll in without any credits and demand your highly skilled services.”

She rolled her eyes, nipping her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Okay,” she muttered, voice a bit slow to come. “It’s a deal. But--”

“Yes, yes, I will look at the droid,” he said, winding his bare fingers into her hair, sitting up straighter and reaching as she bent down to kiss him. Her lips were warm and wet from how she’d bitten them, trying to stifle her own moans. As if in retaliation to his barely-there kiss from before, she sucked on his tongue and bit down rather fiercely, making him groan into her mouth.

“Well, what about you, huh?” Rose whispered when they broke apart. She shifted in his lap. He was still egregiously aroused.

"I could bend you over that drafting table,” he said, completely serious.

Rose giggled as he scooped her up in his arms.

“Or perhaps I should take you in the fresher,” Hux quipped. “You’re quite the mess.”

"I don’t care where you take me,” Rose sighed, clinging to him with desperate affection. “I just need you inside me.  _ Soon. _ ”

His heart soared.

“Well, Miss Tico. That can certainly be arranged.” 

  
  



	3. Edging

Rose loved the bright, sunlit mornings that split across their island, where the warbly bird calls rang out through the misty tropical forest that almost swallowed their homestead whole. Other times, the rains came, lumbering, dark clouds rolling in from across the ocean; warm fat drops that blanketed the sky in gray. Rose came to love those mornings too.

The dome to their loft was rarely set to frosted transparasteel. More often than not, they let the slightly pointed, hexagonal roof of their dwelling remain clear so they could lay in bed and watch the stars above. On stormy days, they would wake to the rhythmic plunking of raindrops as they pattered on the smooth, see-through panels.

It was one of those gray mornings when Rose woke gently to the pattering of rain upon their roof. She watched the large, tropical leaves wider than her hand bend and drip, trembling in the downpour.

Stars, she loved this.

There was nothing like the freedom of flying through space and touching down on new, strange planets, but waking up to the gentle lull of rain and the sweet-pungent smell of wet, loamy earth and petrichor was something she didn’t think she’d ever get tired of.

After a few, long moments of watching the rivulets of rainwater chase down the sloped transparasteel, a gentle, warm huff at her side drew her attention. She turned her head upon her pillow to watch the man sleeping next to her.

Most days, Hux would risee early, a holdover from his regimental schedule in the Order. He would steep tea and brew Rose caf and read news cables as Rose rolled lazily onto his side of the bed and made a mess of their sheets with her wide-flung, pedaling legs.

Sometimes, when he was at his worktable long into the night, retiring to bed after Rose had already fallen asleep, she would wake to find him still sleeping next to her.

Face lax, lips parted slightly, hair askew on his pillow, Hux looked so young. Carefree. Less battle-worn.

Rose traced gently his brow bone with her finger, trailing the touch down over his cheekbone. He stirred, as she knew he would; such a light sleeper. Rose could sleep through a bombing raid.

“Morn’n,” she whispered, watching his gaze focus sleepily on hers. He frowned, scrunched his brows together, then let out a huffing breath before blinking blearily at her. His eyes, in the cloud-filtered light, were more gray than their usual pale green.

“I suppose it is,” he rumbled, his usual crisp, Imperial accent made long and liquid as he stretched and stifled a yawn.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you up,” she said, even as she reached up and raked her finger through his firelight hair.

“Mm.” He turned his head slightly and caught the inside of her wrist in a kiss. “I’m sure you are.”

They blinked slowly at each other for a few, long moments before his eyes darted toward the ceiling.

“Seems our test run of the skimmer will have to wait.”

Rose rolled away onto her back, arms falling akimbo above her head as she looked towards the roiling sky.

“Guess so, huh. Oh-”

She was caught off guard as the sound of ruffling sheets accompanied the warm, solid length of Armitage Hux as he swung a leg and rolled over top her.

“I can think of a myriad of ways to keep us otherwise occupied,” he purred as he braced himself with his hands, one of either side of her head, leaning down to place a warm, wet kiss upon her neck.

Rose squirmed, his touch tickling.

“We just woke up,” she protested, whined, as he grazed his teeth over her pulse point.

His hips pressed deliciously down upon hers and she could feel the whole length of him against her.

Stars, he could be so  _ hard _ in the morning...

“Is that a problem?” He asked, moving his weight to his knees so his hands could hike up the hem of her sleep shirt, long, gentle fingers roving over her skin in fluttery touches.

“Mmm,” she hedged, as if she needed more time before deciding. Her warm hum spiked into a yelp as he bit down, sucking her skin into his mouth between his teeth.

At her sound, he pulled back, trailing kisses down her sternum. His eyes flicked up to watch her, bright and mischievous under the fringe of his hair, untamed from sleep and uncharacteristically fluffy.

Rose reached over and smoothed it back, tugging slightly as he rolled his eyes closed and nuzzled between her breasts, pulling her top even higher, but not high enough to uncover her chest. Instead, he pressed his warm, wet tongue over one of her nipples through the fabric, soaking it through. Leaning back, he puffed a cooling breath over the skin beneath. She writhed as the shirt moved against her, making her moan.

Hux hissed as her fingers tightened in his hair.

Slithering out of her grip, he wormed his way down her body, slinking lower, nipping at her skin as he went, making Rose twitch and twist in his grasp, gasping at the sharp bite of his mouth.

She deserved it, she thought. It was her bite, after all, that first drew him to her. It was only fair that he pay her back in kind for all eternity.

When he reached the thin, soft triangle of fabric stretched across her sex, he nuzzled down, breathing her in and gripping her hips tight as he settled between her legs. He growled against her, the vibration making Rose quiver in delight.

Gently, he pulled the cloth down and away, tossing it aside. Rose couldn’t help but giggle, just a little. Hux was so fastidious when it came to keeping organized, but when single-minded purpose eclipsed all else, sometimes her panties would end up half a room away.

Her twittering cut off into a staggered, stuttering groan as his tongue ploughed though her, curling and flicking her clit at the end of the long, wet up-draw.

“Kriff,” she whispered, all breath, watching the ceiling and the sheeting rain as he dove back under, swishing his head back and forth so he could really dig in.

With a flat, tortuously-slow tongue, he lapped at her like she was the only thing to quench his unending thirst. Every few licks he’d dip down and swirl against her entrance, teasing, before sucking and nibbling his way back up.

Rose clenched her eyes shut tight, fists twisting in the bed sheets. She tried to arch away but he held her firm, working her in his usual thorough, methodical way, inching her up higher and higher.

_ “Hah- uhn-” _

She was almost there. She could feel the pleasure he was bestowing upon her begin to build toward the edge. Almost-

He stopped, pulling back, even as her whole body sizzled and tingled with want and anticipation.

Teeth grit, Rose felt the bright bubble of ecstasy, swelling so tight and fit to burst, begin to deflate.

“Wh-?” She glowered down at him, her lower lip pushed out into a pout.

Hux, his cheek resting and smooshed against the inside of her thigh, gazed innocuously up at her.

“What’s the big idea?” She grumbled, breath coming out sharp as she gasped.

He shrugged lightly, lips pulled into a small smirk.

“I like watching you,” he said, tone easy, full of wonder and love. “Your expression. Right before you come. It’s exquisite.”

A fierce blush roared over Rose’s cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed in embarrassed indigence.

She spluttered.

“That- that’s-!”

“Hmm?” He continued to keep her in his sights, pinned there under his sharp, bright gaze as he reached up lazily with a finger and circled her opening, dipping slightly inside, but not enough.

Rose threw her head back on the pillow, turning it toward the side so she wouldn’t have to look at him. Or, rather, so he wouldn’t have to see how much his words and his touch affected her.

His voice, however, still reached her.

“Would you like me to continue?”

She huffed, petulant. “Maybe.”

_ “Maybe?” _

Two fingers were teasing her now, her hips circling gently to chase the feeling. Her orgasm was still thrumming in the pit of her stomach, thrashing to overtake her.

Hux leaned down and kissed her clit and she  _ moaned,  _ long and loud.

With his mouth, he brought her to the brink once more, pulling and sucking on her delicate flesh, lapping at the slick he coaxed from her.

Yet again, when the bright, flickering end was in sight, he pulled away.

“ _ Ugh!” _

She was nearly frantic, pounding her fists against the bed as he watched her struggle, body blazing and shivery all at once under the hard press of his hands pinning her down.

When he did it again, his thumb grazing over her clit only to pause before she could fall apart, Rose was desperate.

“Please,” she whimpered, body relaxing in defeat. She was in tears. “Please, Armitage, I- I-”

He moved, loomed over her then, and she hadn’t heard, hadn’t even noticed, when he’d thrown off his sleep shorts. With one hand, he eased himself against her. The wide, hot head of his cock was just barely splitting her open. It made her bear down,  _ needing  _ him inside her.

In one long, agonizing thrust, he peeled her apart in the most delicious of ways, thick and stretching as he brought himself to the hilt inside her.

“Oh Rose, you are divine,” he huffed, flushed pink from denial, panting air deep into his lungs.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing him with her heels, urging him to  _ move  _ as she gripped his arms and snarled.

He smiled, haughty and pleased with himself before he rocked her hard against the bed with a few powerful thrusts, reaching deep,  _ deep _ inside and making her cry out.

_ “Harder,” _ she pleaded, arching her back, nails digging into his biceps.

Hux obliged, pistoning into her with quick, sharp snaps of his hips.

_ “Ngh!”  _ She couldn’t hold on for long, brought to the precipice too many times already. As her orgasm thundered through her, she clenched and felt herself drown his cock in a warm wash of pleasure as she arched, snapped, and quaked in his arms. He did not stop, but fucked her through it, watching her face with rapt intensity as her hard expression of tension broke into soft, fluttering pleasure.

He thrust once more, taking her so hard her hips lifted. With a grunt, she felt him pulse and spill inside her. Stars, she loved that feeling.

As she came back down into her body, all Rose could hear was the melodic cadence of the rain above and their heavy, rhythmic breathing. Hux sagged against her, kissing her neck, then her jaw, and finally her lips.

“You-” She tried to form words through smacking kisses. “That-”

“Good morning,” he said, voice rough. Rose could  _ hear _ the smugness.

She gripped his hair and tipped his head back, retaliating with vicious kisses of her own into which he completely surrendered. As her tongue licked into his mouth, Rose had to admit, he was right: the skimmer could wait. 

Rose was going to keep him in bed with her for the whole day.


	4. Voyeur

“Hux?”

“Mm.”

The gentle sound of water plunking roused his attention where he dozed lazily, so relaxed he was nearly drifting off to sleep.

Hux lifted his head from the rock upon which he rested, arms slung out on the mossy bank on either side. In their little freshwater pool, ripples fanned out and lapped gently against his bare chest.

With a sloshing _pop_ , Rose breached the surface next to him, dark hair plastered down against the crown of her head. Before he could speak, she’d leaned up and pecked a quick kiss against his lips, wet and warm.

“I think I’ll head back,” she said, standing upon her tiptoes so she drew higher out of the water. The reflective surface swam just over her nipples. “My fingers are getting all wrinkly,” she added, scrunching her nose for extra effect.

She drew her hair together and wrung out the water. “You coming?”

Hux tilted his head back once again, eyes fluttering closed.

“I’ll be along in a moment,” he muttered, feeling more relaxed in the temped, thermal pool than he had in a very, very long time.

He couldn’t see Rose with his eyes closed, but he could very nearly hear her smile.

“Okay... just don’t be too long.”

The sluicing sound of displaced water made him crack an eye open. He watched as slick rivulets chased down the round, tan curves of Rose’s generous ass as she stepped up onto the bank.

He smirked to himself, reclining against the rock and listening as she gathered her things resting on the large boulder nearby.

In the off-time between repair jobs, they’d taken the opportunity to explore their little island. Deep inside the thick, winding jungle, they had discovered a series of small thermal-heated, rock-bottom pools. Swimming in the ocean near their homestead was refreshing, but lounging in the warm, calm waters of the island were an absolute treat.

In the settling silence, Hux could hear the gentle babble of a small waterfall among the buzzing insects.

_Don’t be too long..._

The pull of her, like always, was too much to resist. He kept picturing Rose pressed up against him in the water.

Grumbling, but hiding a smile, he stood and extracted himself from the pool, snatching the towel Rose had left him on the rocky outcropping nearby, and wrapping it around his waist. His lips twitched at the strain against the fabric around his crotch. Even the thought of her...

Beneath his bare feet, the moss gave gently to his steps. It was a marvelous feeling, every time. For living so long in space, he’d never considered hid pseudo-death-retirement would involve spending his days among spongy green and bright, fragrant flowers.

The forest, like Rose, had crept into his heart and taken root.

As the trees and foliage thinned and Hux stepped up onto the beginnings of the stone pathway that lead away from their home, he rounded the corner and stopped short. The sound of gentle, if not slightly off-tune, humming reach his ears.

Peeking around one of the wide, vine-covered tree trunks, he spied Rose rinsing off on the back patio. From the high spigot against the wall connected to the fresher beyond, water rained down upon her naked form in the outdoor shower, where they would rinse the sand and saltwater from their bodies before venturing back inside. 

Rose was humming, singing gently under her breath as her body swayed side to side; as her hands smoothed down her sides, rubbing away the thermal water of their secret, forest pool. Her back was to him, her wet, dark fan of hair a veil against her shoulders. Her hips rocked, curves jiggling gently, full and strong from the meals they cooked together, rather than the militarily rations they’d subsisted on for so long. Her towel hung on a hook against the wall.

The sight of her sent a white-hot rush jolting south into his groin.

His hand, on its own accord, reached down and palmed his cock through the fabric of the towel.

Slowly, unhurried, she bent at the waist and reached down to her feet, down to where the bottle of washing liquid sat between her toes. She’d told him, on an outing to the big island where they’d meandered through the open-air shops, that the scent had reminded her of the snow grapes that use to grow on Hays Minor. It had been a small, expensive bottle. He’d purchased it immediately.

As she reached for the bottle on the tiled ground, the movement spread her beautifully for him. Framed between her tan, silky thighs, her rosey, lush cunt split like a soft, pale petal.

Hux had to keep himself from groaning, imagining how warm she would feel cupped in his palm. Tight, hot, slick...

Straining to be freed, his cock pulsed, ached, despite his misgivings about watching her so secretly.

Rose continued to hum as she stood straight once more. From his partially obscured position, Hux heard the bottle pop as she began to suds her body in long, generous strokes, up and down her curves. The froth was so fragrant, tendrils of its perfume wafted out far enough that he could catch the barest scent if it on the winding breeze.

She would lay within him bed smelling like that, legs kicked out as she snored softly, the gentle, soft swell of her breasts pressed up against his arm or his side.

Only, he didn’t want to wait that long. Not now. Not when she was exposed for him so beautifully. He wanted her now.

Before he could take a full step across the remaining stone walk towards the house, Rose’ voice caught him mid-stride.

“You might as well come closer if you’re going to stand there and watch.”

Heat bloomed high on his cheekbones, even as he stalked quietly forward once again. She did not turn, lathering her hair gently as he let his towel fall and tossed it to lay upon upon one of the small stone benches that ringed the patio.

“And what if I enjoy watching?” He growled into her ear, sidling up behind her. She was all suds and slick-slide as he pressed against her ass, hand winding around her hip to draw her close.

At the hot brand of his cock against her lower back, Rose let out a squeak of delight. Finally, she looked over her shoulder at him, past the bubbles in her hair, and was met with his sharp, green eyes, heavy lidded from their time in the pool, yet glittering with desire.

She leaned her weight back against him; a promise. “Maybe we should install a few more sentry droids if I’m going to have _lurkers_ spying on me.”

His brow quirked as his hand upon her belly slid downward.

“Perhaps we should,” he muttered, fingers strumming, delighting in her warm sound of soft surprise and he brushed against her cunt. She wriggled as he petted her gently.

He kept his steady pace until the soap in her hair was all but rinsed and she whimpered in his grasp, her knees trembling. In one, gripping twist, he spun her in his arms and backed her up against the wall. Rose shrieked in delight, head tipped back, smile wide. She wrapped her legs around him as he hauled her up, pinning her there between his warm bulk and the smooth, cold siding.

“Can’t a girl even- _mmnh-_ even take a shower without- _ah-_ without-” Her words stuttered as she rolled her hips, aiding him as he bent his legs and surged back upward, sliding home inside her. The stretch was lovely. “Oh, _kriff,_ Hux.”

Her sweet moan made him chuckle, near breathless, as the water beat down upon them, relishing in the way she squeezed around him: her sex and her arms and her thick, lovely thighs. Her hands wound in the hair at the nape of his neck as they moved, slow and gentle; so sweet.

A snap of his hips and her brows drew together in shuddering delight as she fought to keep her eyes on him.

“Kiss me,” he rasped, looking up into her face as he held her aloft and they rocked together. “Rose...”

Her gaze was misty as she took him in both her hands, body rolling in time with each of his measured, firm thrusts. Tilting her head down slightly, tipping gently to the side, she slid her lips against his, and drank him down.


	5. Breathplay

As night had fallen and they’d finished their meal, after their cups of Corellian whiskey and local moonflower wine had been drained, they’d extinguished all the lights inside their home and moved up to the loft.

In the dark, it started one by one; a single pearl streaking down towards the horizon. Soon, above, streaming in from the transparasteel ceiling, the much-hailed meteor shower raced across the sky in arching strands of pearlescent fire. Hanging in the background, illuminated by the system’s star, the moon’s planet glowed with its swirling storms of amethyst and onyx.

Breathtaking.

After some time, Rose rolled over onto her arm where they lay side-by-side upon their bed.

“Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet.”

Hux swallowed hard, lips parting to form words, but it took him a few collecting moments to reply. He kept his eyes fixed on the shimmering veil above them.

“It- it’s not the same,” he muttered. “From space. It’s not the same.”

Rose watched the light move across his face, smiling at the naked wonder reflected there. Even after everything he’d been through, there was still a part of him that was the curious, star-struck boy she imagined he’d once been, a long, long time ago. It made her heart swell and ache with a cherishing love that heated her to her core.

“Armitage...”

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. His hand lifted to run his fingers through the curtain of her hair. She worked her way down his neck to where his collarbone peaked up from under his soft sleep shirt.

His voice rumbled, edging on a tease. “You don’t want to watch?”

“I’d rather watch you,” she breathed, warmth blooming against his skin.

She moved lower still, lifting the fabric back to reveal his stomach, which she nuzzled, following the feathery soft trail of hair down from his navel. Her thighs pressed together, the slick want of him warm between her legs. At her gentle petting, she could feel his arousal building too.

When he tried to sit up and take control, she pressed him down with a firm hand upon his chest, divesting him of his pants herself. Once they were both bare, she slid her leg across his middle and moved to settle herself astride him. He took her hips in his warm, wide hands and guided her down. She sunk down with measured, minute thrusts until she opened for him completely, took him all the way, and held him tight inside her body to the hilt.

“I’m not blocking the view, am I?” She teased, wriggling suggestively. She could see the falling starshine from over her head reflected back in his eyes.

He gazed up at her, mesmerized.

Above them, the stars were Rose’s crown; they fell around her like a cape, like a glittering blanket. Back to the ceiling, her face was partially obscured by shadow, but the white glow of the meteor shower splashed diamond upon her shoulders, like shimmering epaulets. 

Emotion choked him as Rose began to rock her hips. His fingers clenched her thighs, holding her tight as she lifted up in one surging, liquid motion after another.

His grip tightened, as if he were afraid she’d fade away.

Rose watched his expression, his jaw clenching when she came down hard against him. Even in the soft glimmering dark, he was pale enough that she could see the delicate flush upon his cheeks, how it creeped up the beautiful column of his neck.

His gaze became unfocused; overwhelmed.

As she gently rocked above him, she bit the inside of her cheek, considering her next move.

Her hands twitch where they alighted upon his chest, inching upward.

She’d only ever done it a few times before...

It sort of frightened her the first time, but... she was starting to pick up on his little cues. Times like these, when his control slipped away and his eyes were glazed just so, like he was looking into the center of a star she could not see, she knew what he wanted. To give in. To let her hold his heart- his life- in her hands.

Gently, she fluttered her fingers down upon his neck, caressing.

Below her, Hux sucked in a sharp breath of anticipation, hips jerking upward, sheathing deep.

Rose groaned at the feeling, falling forward against him, bracing her hands around his throat and pressing gently.

His breath hitched, caught, and she felt the shudder that moved through his body vibrate up into her own from where he joined her, again and again, in a sweet, slick glide.

For Hux, she filled his vision; the stars and the shape of her blending into one as he lost himself in her embrace, jaw clenching as his eyelids flickered closed. And still he could see shooting stars in the black of his vision.

Rose watched him, pleasure building. She wouldn’t press too hard, only just enough to hear his rasping breath. She wasn’t sure why he liked it sometimes like this, but she had her theories. They all had their quirks. Their own kinks. Her thumb pressed a fraction harder on his windpipe and he _moaned_ and shook.

“Mmn, yes...” she heard herself, breathless as his pace ratcheted up and he slammed into her at just the right angle. His eyes slid open, mere slits, his mouth slack and gulping air. He swallowed against her fingers, hands scrambling for purchase on her sweat slicked skin.

It felt _so, so good._

Powerful.

Like she could take all the stars that fell around them into her body. Become his only source of light.

Her head tilted back, and he could see the ecstasy in her face illuminated by chasing trails of starlight, like tears upon her cheeks. There were flickering moments, his breath sawing almost painfully, when she moved over him and he lost track of where she ended and the streaked sky above began.

She was all the galaxy he had ever tried to conqueror, come back to lay him at her feet.

With a full-body jolt, she clenched and cried out as she came, her grip flexing unconsciously with the spasms of her pleasure. The sensation sent him reeling.

With a strangled groan, he held her roughly down against him, feeling his own orgasm pulse white hot from his body into her slick, silk-tight heat. It seared through him to his core. Like she did.

As her hands fell away, she collapsed upon him; he drew in a delicious, gasping lungful of air. Together, they caught their breath.

“I... I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Rose mumbled against his neck as his arms slowly wound around her.

“Never,” he whispered, heart twisting sweetly as she nuzzled into his embrace. His whole body buzzed pleasantly, doubly so where her skin touched his.

She hummed, pleasantly contented.

Above, stars continued to streak and fall, and wrapped in her arms, he felt like he were floating in them.


	6. Pegging

Hi all! I wanted to switch up filling the kink prompts with writing and instead share some artwork!

For this theme, I've decided to highlight a really fun gingerrose pegging fic by the wonderful Brit Hux-Tico.

Below, you'll find the moodboard I created for her fic _Penitence._

Please be sure to check out her cute and sexy oneshot,

 _Penitence_ by Brit Hux-Tico: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189829>

I'll be back soon with another chapter of _In Your Heart, I Hear the Ocean_ for the BDSM theme!


	7. BDSM

His quiet request bounced around her brain for a _week_ since she’d demurred about it, not exactly shooting his idea down, but... he’d seen her nervous reluctance and had dropped the subject with his usual, smooth-sweet grace.

It wounded her, her own hesitation. She trusted Hux in almost everything. Why couldn’t she trust Hux in this thing, too?

Maybe she just needed that extra _push._

And _stars_ did the universe provide.

Rose had thought herself quite clever in her purchase, having uncovered her prize purely by chance as she sifted through crates of old scrap metal and ships parts in the nearby town’s trading post.

She waited for Hux to wander in from the workshop that night as she lounged in one of the kitchen chairs, her legs lengthened out and her feet propped up upon the table, silky see-through robe tied around her waist.

From one finger, the durasteel cuffs she'd bought swung gently as the door opened and the tall, slinking shadow of Armitage Hux swept into the foyer.

He was still wearing his black leather work gloves, collared shirtsleeves rolled up past his elbows.

Then, he spied her.

“Well, now. What do we have here?”

Rose rolled her eyes skyward and gave a shrug, trying to act like it was no big deal. Like his request to have her at his ultimate mercy wasn’t writhing in her stomach and pounding furiously in her heart.

“Found these,” she twirled the cuffs experimentally. “Thought they might be... fun.”

His eyes were dark as the storms off the coast as she swung her legs down and stood, the pale pink fabric around her body blurring what lay beneath; but not her curves.

He stepped closer, and the desire in his gaze roared the fire in her gut even hotter, even as the butterflies swooped and dove within. He’d held her down before, cuffing her wrists down by her sides as his mouth worked her over the brink again and again. But being so inexorably helpless in the durasteel binders as he did whatever he wanted? It was terrifyingly thrilling.

Rose might have felt a bit hesitant before, but as Hux loomed over her then, expression like he’d won the war, it made her all but melt in anticipation.

Gently, he plucked the cuffs from her hand, gaze roving over her in slow, liquid draw before he considered the item itself.

“Hm.” His brows pinched and raised. Rose watched, rapt.

“These are no ordinary binders, my dear,” he concluded, voice low in his chest, accent unfurling with a slow cadence that wound its way down into the pit of her stomach.

“Really?” she breathed, thighs pressing together almost unconsciously.

“Most certainly,” Hux purred, turning them over in his hands. “There are several functions, in fact.” He revealed a slide-out control panel with his thumb. “A stun setting, which, while exceeding effective against prisoners, would not be quite so suitable for a little minx such as yourself.” His green eyes flicked up sharply to hold hers, gaze intense. “And a magnetized mode.”

Her head swam.

“Oh.”

He leaned closer, so close the rough fabric of his shirt and her robe grazed together against her nipples, making her shiver.

“Shall I show you?”

Rose couldn’t even speak, only nod.

He was getting everything he wanted, and _oh_ did she want him to take it.

She barely felt him clip the first cuff around her wrist, or the second, but her sensed quickly returned as he gripped her middle and spun her around, so her back was suddenly crushed against the hard plains of his chest.

With rough, lust-gruff words, he whispered in her ear.

“Do you trust me, Rose?”

“Yes,” she gasped, head spinning at the sudden change of posture. “S _tars,_ yes.”

Her world tilted once again, stomach flipping like the ship she’d been flying suddenly dropped in altitude. Hux swept her legs out from under her, a move he’d used during their casual combat sparring, but never in such an intimate setting. He held her firm, so she would not fall, even as they sunk down together to the floor. He guided her in one swift motion onto her knees, right there in the middle of the dining room.

Rose's heart galloped.

With purpose, Hux drew himself over her back, elongating her arms above her head, and flipped the setting on the cuffs just as her wrists kissed the floor. In an instant, the magnetic mode came to life, and she was stuck.

Rose tugged, but the binders would not budge. She could _feel_ the dark chuckle that rumbled in his chest against her back.

“Very good,” he murmured upon her neck, laying a searing, wet kiss there before he shifted his weight away and withdrew.

Rose tried to twist and see where he had gone, but stilled as she felt her robe being slowly rolled up the back of her thighs, over her ass, and along her back, until he leaned against her and tied the excess fabric up under her breasts, exposing her entirely.

Hux palmed her thighs with an appreciative sound.

She shivered, his attentions making her throb. She could feel the slick between her thighs as she shifted her weight from knee to knee, groaning as his finger traced around her aching core without actually touching.

In an instant, he was gone. She heard the rustle of fabric as he stood from her. She whined, trying to turn her body to look at him, but with the smaller range of motion she was now allowed, she found she could not.

“H-Hux?”

No answer.

She could hear his footfalls retreating somewhere over her shoulder as her heart pounded furiously. Then, just a few feet away in the kitchen, she heard the telltale clink of ice dropping into a glass.

Rose swallowed, hard.

He was... he was fixing himself a drink. She was kneeling there, exposed for him, and he was taking his sweet time about it.

The idea that he was watching her writhe as he slowly poured his Corellian whiskey, calm as could be, made her legs tremble. What was he going to do to her? The anticipation was all too much. Her head dropped between her arms, breath coming in rasping gasps.

With each approaching footfall, her arousal only increased, until she was sure he was right behind her, standing over her, watching as her round ass swayed back and forth, glittering slick beginning to smear upon the inside of her thigh.

He took a sip of his drink.

“Beautiful,” she heard him mutter.

There came another draw of whiskery before he must have knelt, for he wedged one knee between hers and pushed her leg out wide. He did the same with the other, spreading her thighs apart in an open stance upon the floor, kneeling behind her.

She was all but naked, save for the thin slip of her robe, and he was looming there behind her, fully clothed and taking slow, casual draws of his drink.

Without warning, the cold glass of his tumbler pressed against the smooth, warm skin of her thigh, making Rose twitch and jump and pull away from the sudden sensation, but his hand was there, gripping her hip to hold her steady. As he moved the slick, hard glass, weeping condensation, around her hot skin, she moaned and struggled, held firm by his long fingers.

“It- it’s c-cold,” she stuttered.

“Mm. Yes.”

After a few more excruciating moments, where Rose tried to clamp her legs closed to escape the feeling, but was hindered by Hux’s strong knees pressing hers apart, he removed the glass, taking another generous sip.

At the absence, her tense muscles unwound, lax. She sagged, panting, body quivering as he palmed her cold flesh, tender under the leather of his unoccupied glove. In the next moment, the glass he was holding must have changed hands, because the cool leather of his other fingers were suddenly stroking her heated flesh, down and back up again along her slick, throbbing seam.

She couldn’t help the strangled moan that juddered up her throat, hands twisting uselessly in the cuffs. She heard his glass clink as it was laid aside.

“Uhn... _Uhn-_ ”

Her voice caught as he swirled a finger through her folds. She tried to move back against the feeling, wanting more, but he pulled slightly away. Her inability to remove herself from her position and grind down on his fingers made her head spin.

“Ah-Armitage.”

There came the telltale sound of his belt being unbuckled before his weight was on her again, his voice in her ear.

“Such a pretty little cunt.” His breath tickled her skin, making her writhe. “All wet and waiting for me.”

Rose gasped as she felt the thick head of his cock peel through her folds, rutting there gently without fully taking her. Her toes and fingers curled, legs beginning to ache where they were wrenched apart, the slight pain winding and delicious.

Her eyes screwed shut as his soft thrusts outside her body caused him to glide over her aching clit, back and forth. Her spine bowed, but once again, his touch was there to still her/ An arm around her waist held her up even as her forearms slid to rest upon the ground. The position thrust her backside even higher.

“Ah, ah,” she heard him say, a sweet chastisement. “You can’t escape me now, Rose” His voice was back in her ear, her body quaking, the fabric of his shirt slithering along her skin. He gripped her shoulder with one hand, the one around her waist retreating between her legs.

“You’re _mine.”_

With that final, rasping word, he gripped himself and drove in true. One long, hard thrust.

It stole her breath, her body throbbing around the thick length of him as he speared her to the hilt

Rose barely recognized the riotous moan that filled their home as her own voice. Her sound was underpinned by the deep, resonate growl that came from the man behind her, who’s hips were now flush against her ass and thighs.

Kriff she wanted to touch herself. _Needed_ to touch herself. But the durasteel shackles kept her hand from snaking between her legs as Hux withdrew in an agonizingly slow draw backwards, so slow she could feel every inch of him as his flesh ribbed against hers. Almost leaving her completely, he snapped his hips, and drove home once more.

She choked on her next moan at the force of him slamming against that spot inside her, the one that made her see stars. Rose could feel the slick mix of them rolling down the inside of her legs as he did it once more, that pull and push, again and again, making her crazy with how languid it was. How unhurried.

The sweet torture continued as his hand reached forward, fingers playing keys up her throat until he gripped her chin, twisting it so she could see him just barely out of the corner of her vision. Was it because of her position? Or because the haze of the pleasure he was giving to her made her vision cloud?

He was rocking into her, face flushed bright. She could smell her own sweetness on the fingers of his gloves.

“ _Oh,”_ she gasped as he hit _that_ spot again. Her lids fluttered closed, eyes rolling.

“Do you want to come for me?” He asked, slightly breathless, ragged, yet he was still able to keep that imperious edge to his voice. The one that made her clench tighter around him.

“Mhhm,” she managed.

He let go of her jaw, trailing his hand back over her shoulder; down her spine.

“Are you absolutely sure?” He questioned, cheeky, as he picked up speed, so she was rocking forward on her arms with each punishing thrust.

 _“Please,”_ Rose cried, almost sobbed, as she felt his hand dip down under her hip, playing with the swollen lips of her sex, just above where she needed him to touch the most...

Mercifully, he swirled two fingers lower, gently at first, over her clit. Sparks raced through her body until he pressed hard, rocking his touch against her, slamming into her from behind, matching his touch and his thrusts to the same wild beat.

In an instant, in the singularity of time and space that coalesced within the pit of her stomach, she came. With a raw, sawing gasp, her body seized and jerked under him, back bowing. She was drowning in it, and it felt _so good._

Hux continued to fuck her through it, until even as her high-pitched gasping cries had yet to slow, he locked his hips against hers tight and held her in a white-knuckled grip, finishing with a low-toned moan. Rose could feel the sweet pulse of him inside her as he came, _hard,_ each release a warm burst within her body.

Boneless, she sagged onto the floor, her wrists aching from the cuffs. Hux's body was blazing, shirt sticking with sweat against the skin of her back as he reached up and released her. She could see his hand was shaking.

Lovingly, he gathered her in his arms, still resting deep inside her, and coaxed her body to the side. He laid them down against the deliciously cool floor. Rose, cradled against his chest, laid her head upon his forearm. His nose nuzzled against the back of her neck, through her sweat-slick hair, drawing in a deep breath.

“Are you alright?”

Rose swallowed; tried to find her voice.

“I’m ooze, if that’s what you mean.”

He snorted, holding her tighter.

“That was a wonderful surprise you gave me,” he said. She could _feel_ his voice vibrate through her own body. Could feel his love.

“I wanted to make you happy,” she whispered, sleepy and content. She played with his fingers, drawing circles on his palm.

“You always make me happy, Rose.”

She held his other hand close to her heart.

“Always.”


	8. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to tmwillson3 for betaing this chapter!

8: Pregnancy

The rolling break of gentle ocean waves filled the comfortable silence that stretched between them. Side-by-side on a wide blanket, the couple watched the dipping sunset paint pinks and purples on the underbellies of wispy clouds, burning orange afterburners out against the glittering horizon.

It had been a balmy day. Most likely a warm night, too. Rose made a mental note to open the windows along the ceiling to keep their bedroom cool. Such aimless thoughts wandered across her mind, like those pretty little seahorse bugs that always hung around the jungle at dusk, their thin, coral-branched bodies all aglow, flitting here and there on translucent wings.

In that moment, Rose felt all at once the pure contentment, safety, and pleasure of just _being_. 

She looked out across the horizon, where she could barely make out the shadows of other islands across the waves. Untouchable from their little oasis.

This place. It felt like home.

 _We did it, Paige_ , she thought.

They’d dreamed about this so many times... planets with rivers, grassland, and jungles. Breathable air. A world filled with animals, plants, insects, and _life._

With a faint smile, Rose thought back to how they would play around their family home. Scamper, really. 

Would things have been different if they’d grown up in a place like this?

In her mind’s eye, Rose could picture two young girls, one slightly older, slightly taller, the other a little shorter and maybe a bit chubby. Their dark hair would glint glossy in the sun as they chased each other in circles, splashing in the foamy waves and shrieking with delight.

No war. No death.

In her heart, Rose could feel a hard lump of familiar, flickering grief at the loss of her sister. It was never gone, that shadow, that _pain._ It was how she kept Paige alive, after all: the remembering. But there was something else nestled there too... hope, perhaps. Change. Promise. 

Her heart felt as if it were being cleaved open, all that was tucked inside rushing forth like foam upon the sand. In that moment Rose felt raw, vulnerable, as if even the tang of the salty air was too much to bear. 

The two Haysian girls were gone, but two other children had taken their place. The girl had impossibly dark, russet-brown hair that caught copper in the light and the other, the boy, well... the boy was the spitting image of his father.

They fell upon each other in the surf, shrieking and giggling.

No war. No death.

Her breath caught at the way her heart _ached_ in that moment. Yearned.

“You’re leagues away, my dear.”

Rose blinked in surprise, the sound of the ocean rushing back in. She turned her cheek upon her knees that were drawn up to her chest. 

Hux was pivoted toward her, one arm bracing his body against the blanket, the gentle sea breeze lifting and fluttering the flyaway strands of his hair. His severe hairstyle had become less-so during their time on the island together.

“Oh,” she said, giving him a lazy, sated smile, eyes crinkling near to close. Waves rumbled and crashed, foam dragging away. “I was just sort of... drifting.”

Hux cocked his head slightly, a brow quirking. 

“Just enjoying the ocean,” she clarified as he inched closer. “Why? What’s up?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. 

So perceptive...

Hux could always tell when she guarded her heart like this. It was _so_ annoying sometimes. Sweet, because he cared so deeply for her happiness, but she always felt like an open book to this man.

“It’s nothing,” she insisted, voice pitched slightly in embarrassment. She tried to look away but his hand reached out, palm slotting against her cheek to stay her.

Slowly, his fingers trailed down to notch her chin. Goosebumps erupted down her body at the feeling, his soft touch tingling as he slowly turned her back to face him. Rose huffed, but she still couldn’t help leaning into the feeling.

His eyes mapped her face.

“Stars, you’re beautiful,” he murmured as he studied her intently before his expression shifted gently towards inquisitive. The hold he had on her chin tightened, if just a fraction. 

When he spoke, his voice was pitched slightly lower.

“What is on your mind, Rose?”

_Tell me._

She swallowed. He was so relentless sometimes, but something about it made her ache for him. 

Don’t ever stop, she thinks.

Gently, her hand came up and took him where he held her jaw, shifting so she could once again slide her cheek into the warm cradle of his palm. She nuzzled him there, kissed his wrist, eyes fluttering closed.

She knew what reservations he held in his heart. Knew, from what little he told her, about his young life. It hurt her, deeply, to think of a boy so tender and brilliant, twisted and made into something others had wanted for him. Using his fear and his hurt to sharpen him like a blade.

But she could not hide what she wanted, deep in her heart; this yearning that grew as their life together settled and took root. It would wound her, from the inside out, to keep this hidden.

“I was thinking about us.” Her voice was a whisper, feathery, heard barely over the breaking waves. Emotion swelled within her like a burgeoning wave, and when she opened her eyes again, tears clung to the corners of her lashes.

“About the future,” she said. “What we could do- _make-_ together.”

Hux’s curious expression was suddenly veiled in surprise, his lips parted just so as his pale, green gaze raked over her face, brows pinching slightly up. 

“Make?”

“You know.” She blushed then, squirming where she sat. It was obvious she didn’t mean collaborating on a new exhaust manifold for their ship.

For a man so brilliant, usually so sharp, it took him longer than Rose would have expected for her insinuation to register. When it did, his brows drew in, eye darkening, but not with displeasure. If anything, the look he gave her swam with heat, his smirk wolfish.

“Elucidate, my dear.” 

Emboldened, hope burgeoning within her, Rose drew closer.

“I just think,” she started, tiptoeing her touch over Hux’s bent knee, walking her fingers up his thigh as she drew in. The thin fabric of her shirt stretched over her bare breasts beneath. “We’ve both been through so much... and now we have this place. This life. It would be a shame not to share that, wouldn’t it?”

Hux pivoted, drawing his knees under him as he loomed above her.

“I suppose it would,” he conceded, tone much more serious than the excited fire in his eyes belied. “Would almost be a crime, really. Two of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy not passing on all they knew.”

Rose grinned, wide and silly, but before she could finish, he closed the space between them and caught her lips in a delicate, cherishing kiss. So soft. The adoration in his touch, as if he were kissing the divinity within her, caused a whimper to unfurl from Rose’s chest, her hands alighting upon his shoulders as his passion grew, his affections growing hungry.

She broke away to gasp in a breath as he pressed forward, the weight of him pushing her back, causing her to fall against the beach towel and him to hover over her. Her legs parted easily so he could kneel between them upon the wide blanket, bare save for her swim suit bottoms. 

Rose marveled in the way the setting sun splashed gold against his cheek, alighting his ginger hair in flame. The flyaways that hung over his brow dripped like strands of fire. 

Despite how eager he seemed, there was still hesitation in his eyes. Ghosts of terrible men and terrible trauma coloring his thoughts. Fear, though Rose didn’t think he’d ever admit to such. But Rose had seen how he was with the kids in town when they did their shopping. For all his mistakes during the war, she knew how dearly he defended the children under his care.

“Armitage...” Both her arms rose so she could cradle his face in her palms. “We can do this. I know we can. Together. _We_ decide our future now.”

Lashes fluttering closed, Hux dipped, pressing a kiss to the bit of skin exposed by her shirt riding up her stomach. Rose laughed, the tickling touch of his lips making her squirm.

“I’ll be a blimp,” she snorted.

“Nonsense,” Hux tutted, rolling up her shirt even higher and peppering her tummy with kisses. “You’ll be beautiful.” She basked in his touch, sinking back into the blanket, warm from the sand. 

He paused a moment before laying his forehead gently against her skin. 

“A child...” he breathed, sounding like a man who had made a choice and was humbled by its gravity.

Rose’s throat tightened with emotion. 

“Yeah,” she managed, slip-sliding her ankles over the backs of his legs as he continued his slow, kissing march higher and higher until he caught her lips. The weight of his body pressing her down into the beach towel was delicious, the thought of him filling her with life making her ache. As she rolled her hips, Rose could feel his half-hard arousal notching up against her core.

His lips slid from hers only to trail down her jaw, and Rose sighed at the feathery, loving touch, clutching him close. “So... what do you think?”

Hux hummed, the sound vibrating against her neck before he nipped a bite there. 

“I may be warming up to the idea.”

She could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Mmmn.” Rose’s sound of intrigue cut off into a moan as his hand slipped up under the roll of her shirt and kneaded her breast, her breath stuttering. “Feels like you’re warming up pretty fast there,” she teased as she pulled him down, the hot press of his desire between her legs flooding her with excited bubbles. “Picturing me waddling around the machine shop really does it for you, huh?”

Hux snorted, coming back to kiss her lips, his hands working down her suit bottoms as he moved to whisper in her ear.

“Claiming you night after night until you’re so full of me you won’t remember what it is to be empty,” his voice rasped with lust, sending a shiver down Rose’s spine. “Radiant with the life growing inside you. _Ours_. One that we created. So powerful.”

Rose preened under all his attention, the way he palmed her thighs that fell open for him as he slid her suit bottoms away, how he peppered her forehead with little pecks. He must have rucked down his trunks as well, because she soon felt the silken slide of his cock against her mound, hard and hot.

Was he really going to make love to her here? Out in the open, on their beach towel under the darkening sunset, waves rolling and crashing behind them, swallowing up the sounds of their pleasure?

 _“Yes_ ,” Rose moaned, head tilting back, eyes slipping closed as Hux found purchase on the fabric under them and rocked his hips, sliding his length through her folds. The motion sawed against her clit with perfect pressure, stoking her desire even further. She melted with each gentle thrust, his panting breath blooming against her collarbone as he worked her into a shivering, needy frenzy, caressing her pearl with each upward slide. The heat churning low in her belly swelled and sizzled until she ached all over from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes.

“Please,” she said, breathless, opening her eyes to find Hux above her, sea-green gaze watching her with such devotion and love. “Armitage-”

He kissed her trembling lips as he angled her, notching the head of his cock against her slick opening before sinking slowly inside. The stretch was delicious, all-consuming as he peeled her open and settled himself deep, deep within, their hips coming together firm as he bottomed out. The sharp pang of pleasure that sang through her as he nudged against the end of her channel made Rose groan, fingers clenching his shoulders through his shirt. 

He was so thick he was splitting her apart, and she _loved it._

“Hah- Hux...”

Forehead to forehead, he rocked within her, cock dragging against her inner walls with each void and return, as relentless as the oncoming tide as he surged and broke upon her shore.

His voice, soft and broken, drifted over her like warm tendrils of smoke.

“I love you.”

Rose choked on her pleasure as he pierced her, his urgency and pace quickening as their panting breaths commingled in the space between their bodies. She was lost in the tempest of ecstasy he clawed from her with each textured slide of his cock’s pounding. But deep within his eyes, she found calm. Stability. Safe harbor.

She curled her toes into the warm sand at the thought of taking him into her body, deeper than he was now as he battered the gateway to her womb. He’d fill her to the brim with his thick, hot cum, safe and warm inside her as his love took root and bloomed new life.

“Whatever you may desire,” Hux whispered then, voice shaking as he took her thigh in his hand and lifted it against his body, drilling her deeper, “you shall have it. Anything, Rose.”

At the new depth, Rose cried out, pinned under his relentless cock. And there was nowhere else Rose would rather be. Only here, with him, for all time, making love until the entire galaxy goes cold. Them. Together. A family.

The pleasure-pain swirled molten inside her, erupting in a chain reaction that burst in her core and spilled out over hills and valleys of her writhing, bucking body. Wanting desperately to keep him inside, her walls fluttered, trying to clamp down on his length as Hux continued to fuck her through her peak. She was helpless to the power behind his thrusts until he rammed home one last time, plumbing so deep it strangled her heart as he locked up and let out a long, graveled groan, spilling inside her with pulse after pulse, head bowed between his arms above her. 

She could feel the hot surge of him inside her as she floated back down from the stars, blissful. 

On trembling arms, Hux slowly rolled, keeping Rose’s leg slung over his hip as they settled to their sides on the blanket.

Rose hadn’t even realized her eyes had drifted closed until she heard Hux’s harsh breathing even out, voice muttering with haughty incredulity, “Waddling around the machine shop?”

“Just you wait,” she giggled, a loose, loopy sound as she snuggled into his arms. “It’s gonna be hilarious.”

Hux hummed, kissing her forehead before resting his cheek against her hair.

“As if I would let you work in such a condition.”

Rose puffed her cheeks in mock indignation. “Hey, you better. I’m not just going to sit around all day.”

“We’ll see.”

Sounds of laughter and sated sighs drifted down the beach as the waves there lapped their gentle, hushing foam upon the sand. Across the dark, rippling water, the final rays of the two suns winked out below the horizon, retreating back under the blanket of darkening twilight as the ocean kept rhythmic, timeless watch over the blissful little island. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to Brit for her love, support, edits, and friendship :3


End file.
